


Migraine

by SunshineBoy_Felix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Crying Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Nicknames, Or not, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You can see their relationships as platonic, and, enjoy my creation, i guess this is it, it's up to you, missed any tags?, not in that way tho, petnames, slight - Freeform, sry, tell me if i need more, the only one hurting is felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy_Felix/pseuds/SunshineBoy_Felix
Summary: “Thankss! umm probable a sickfic where hyunjin is the caretaker..? just a soft one nothing else”orFelix has a migraine and Hyunjin takes care of him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome back to another one of my oneshots!! 
> 
> This is just a soft story about Felix having a migraine and Hyunjin taking care of him. Migraines hurt like a b*tch-
> 
> This is a request from @DzK ....I'm sorry I couldn't upload it earlier, life came in the way~ But here it is!! Hope you enjoy<3

“Felix is having a migraine again.”

Hyunjin looked up from his phone to see Seungmin standing in the doorway to his room. 

“What?”

“I said,” Seungmin sighed, “Felix is having a migraine again.”

At this, a concerned look crossed Hyunjin’s face. The young australian had been experiencing insufferable migraines for the past months, causing him to be tired most of the time. The stress of three comebacks and promotions in the time span of a month or two was really catching up on him again. 

As everyone in the dorm knows, Felix is a cuddly ball of sunshine, but when he’s sick it’s a whole nother story. Now, when someone is sick you’d normally try to comfort them with reassuring words, back rubs and kisses. But not Felix. He absolutely despise being touched or comforted while he’s sick. And if you even as much as think about touching him while in such a state, he will curse you to the moon and back. But they all knew to take it with a grain of salt. 

But they’ve all come to learn how to comfort and console the in pain and sick aussie. Which is also why Seungmin is standing outside Hyunjin’s door. Because Hyunjin was the only one who could comfort Felix without getting cursed at.

Hyunjin nodded to Seungmin and quickly left the room, heading for Felix’ shared room.

“Hey,” Seungmin grabbed his wrist before he could leave. “Just call if you need anything, alright?” Hyunjin nodded gratefully. 

Hyunjin walked down the hall and into Felix’ room. 

He opened the door and was met with complete darkness with the exception of Changbin’s little nightlight. Thanks to the little stream of light Hyunjin could see a little human-formed lump on the bed.

Felix.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, placing a hand on Felix’ back. 

“Wha-?” 

“Shhh, it’s just me, Lix.” Hyunjin soothed quietly.

Felix grumbled as he turned onto his back. He looked at Hyunjin with fever dazed eyes and reached his hands up, making grabby hands at him. 

Hyunjin chuckled fondly before lifting the blanket and laying down beside him. He let Felix cuddle into his side for a moment, stroking his hair softly. They laid there for a few moments. 

After a while Seungmin came in and checked on them. “Hi. How is he doing?”

Hyunjin looked down at the boy beside him. “Good enough i’d say. But he has a little fever.”

The vocalist frowned and left the room, only to reappear with a few pills and a glass of water in hand. “Here’s a fever reducer and a painkiller. Try and get him to take them.”

Hyunjin took the pills gratefully and nodded his head. Seungmin left the room, closing the door softly. 

“Wake up, Baby,” Hyunjin carded his hands through the younger’s hair a few times, hand moving down to rub his back. “You have to swallow some pills for me.”

The freckled boy whined softly, but complied and sat up to swallow the pills. After swallowing the pills with a little bit of water they both laid back down on the bed, Felix cuddling up to the older.

Hyunjin made sure Felix was in the depths of sleep before he himself dozed off, holding onto the aussie tightly.

-

Hyunjin woke up a while later to the sound of quiet sniffling and shaking. Confused he looked around until his eyes fell on the shaking figure laying beside him. He reached out and shook the other’s shoulder lightly, suddenly much more alert.

“Lix? Baby?” Hyunjin asked, confused. “Are you okay, Sweetie?”

It was quiet for a moment, Hyunjin would’ve thought he fell asleep again if it wasn’t for the slight shake of his shoulders. Felix shook his head, shaking a little harder.

Hyunjin looked at the younger with sympathy, he hated seeing his sunshine so sick and sad. He pulled Felix up and hugged him tightly, petting his hair gently. 

“It’s okay, Love.” He cooed lovingly, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Felix sniffed before looking up at Hyunjin with sad, tearfilled eyes. The older dancer cooed and kissed his forhead, unable to resist.

“I hate feeling so sick and icky. It’s absolutely awful.” He put his head in the crook of the older’s neck, holding onto his shirt with his tiny hands. “That must be annoying, huh?” Felix nodded sadly. Hyunjin held him tighter, shushing him quietly. 

For a while, it was only the sound of Felix’s little sniffles that filled the room. Hyunjin didn’t push him to speak, only rubbed his back while rocking the back and forth.

“I’m hungry.” Felix suddenly said.

“Mmm. Want me to get you something or do you want to come with me?”

“I wanna come with.”

“Okay, baby.” 

Together they walked into the kitchen. Felix leaning heavily on Hyunjin the whole way. 

There wasn’t anyone in the kitchen safe for Chan. He was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of ramen. Chan looked up when they entered, and smiled at them softly. Hyunjin smiled in return and went to get two bowls along with two packs of ramen. 

Felix sat down at the table beside Chan, leaning his head on his shoulder. The freckled boy was just starting to doze of when a bowl of steaming hot ramen was put in front of him along with chopsticks. He looked up at Hyunjin sitting across from him with his own bowl of ramen, and sent him a thankful smile. 

After finishing their food, Felix was starting to get tired again. “You tired, Bokkie?” Chan asked with a soft smile. Felix nodded his head slowly, forcing his eyes to stay open. Hyunjin got up to wash the dishes but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Don’t worry about the dishes, get him to bed.” Their leader smiled at the dancer, the other sending him a grateful smile. Hyunjin helped the sick boy up from his seat and slowly walked to their room once again. 

Felix fell on the bed with a muffled ‘humpf’, not bothering to get under the covers again. Hyunjin laughed fondly and helped the other under the covers. Hyunjin tucked the young aussie in tightly and was about to leave when he heard a small “stay” coming from the sick boy. Hyunjin smiled knowingly and got into bed beside him, spooning him from behind. 

Felix sighed in contentment, feeling warm and safe in his friend’s embrace. He could feel the tiredness in his bones set in, but before he fell asleep completely he felt a small kiss being pressed to the nape of his neck, and a whispered,

“Goodnight, Sunshine.”

Felix fell asleep content, warm and with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! If you see any spelling errors or errors at all, please do leave a comment so I can fix it! I'm trying to improve my writing skills!
> 
> Hope you have an amazing day/night<3
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> ~ Sunshine✨


End file.
